Quest list
Quests are generally started when someone comes into your shop with an ! over their head. There are two main quests - storylines and adventurers. Adventurers Adventurers randomly occur as visiting customers, usually involving an attempt to kill a monster -- and all of these requests follow the same format. An adventurer will come in like a customer and ask you to sponsor their quest. You can either give them the exact item they're asking for, suggest an item, or assign them to one of your quests own quests (this is known as quest outsourcing) Generally, best practice is to only accept quests if you can give them the specific item--or something very close in price and item type that is applicable to their class. The probabilities of their quest succeeding seem to follow the same as just suggesting an item to sell, only there is always a chance of quest failure, even with the preferred item. The rewards from these quests are usually items that you can only acquire through tokens otherwise, or 2-4x as much gold as the sponsoring item's market-value. Questlines Most storylines start out with requests for money. It recommended to pay them, since they lead into scripted quests with great rewards. Some of the quests will need to be outsourced and tasked to wandering adventurers. The Guards questline *- Lucky Clover Bag - outsource quest, reward is 25K gold *- Arena Renovations - needed 2-2K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 65K gold and 2 skill points *- Thieves and beggars - pay 12500 gold, reward is a 5-7 days customer number and affinity boost *- Forest Mystery - outsource quest, reward is 5 pieces of Mythic feathers and a Frost axe from the adventurer and 50K gold from the questgiver The Royal questline * - the "welcome tax" - need to pay 4500 gold; unlock the following quest; *- Repair Armor - needs 3k tailor and blacksmith points, reward is 25K gold *- Repair Kings Trousers - triggered at Tailor level 50; needs 8k tailor points, reward is 125k gold *- Palace Levitation - triggered at shop level 40; needs 5k sorceress points, reward is 75k gold *- Palace Investigation - outsource quest, reward is 20 Feathers, Gaias Spine + 500k gold Landlord's (Madella) questline * - "money problems" - needed to give 5000 gold, and its unlock the following quests *- Torn Dress - needed 5K tailor points, reward is 50K gold *- "financial problems" - pay 85K gold *- Deep Ocean - outsource quest, reward is 30 pieces of gems and a Silence of the Deeps The community-aid quests * - help on the "poor people" - need to pay 1000 gold; unlocks following quests *- Build Shelter - needs 5-5K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 3 skill points *- Sewer Secret - outsource quest, reward is 5 pieces of Mithril and a Dark Wand The Farmer quests *- Farmer Bridge - needs 8-8K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is a 7 days long customer number boost *- Spoiled Crops - pay 25K gold, reward is a Fine Great Sword recipe *- Forgotten ruins - triggers at shop level 50; outsource quest, reward is 15 pieces of gems, and a Flute of Wonder (16.4K gold) The Trade Guild quests *- Scrolls - needs 4K tailor points, reward is 10K gold *- Borrow from traders - pay 50K gold, reward is 5K gold *- Green Dragon - outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of Dragon Blood and a Sky Dragon Armor (triggers at shop level 65) The priest's quests *- Donate the temple building - pay 40K gold and its unlocks the following quests *- Broken Relic- triggered by level 60 blacksmith; needs 15K blacksmith points, reward is 135K gold and 3 skillpoints *- Leaking Roof - needs 15K carpenter points, reward is 5 skillpoints *- Lost Scrolls - triggers after Leaking Roof; outsource quest - reward is 30 mithril, 285k gold Mederina's quests * - The secret mission - pay 40K gold and its unlocks the following quests *- Magic potions - need 8K sorceress points, reward is 5 skillpoints *- Lost Master - triggered at shop level 55; outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of Mithril, a Megalixir, and 150K gold *- Red Dragon - triggered at shop level 75; outsource quest 30 pieces of Dragon's Blood and a Phenix Baton from Adventurer. Attribute Seed recipe from Mederina. The Thug's quests *Extortion by Protection - Pay 2k gold and its unlocks following quests. Declining this quest cause vandalize - less customer for a while. *? - Pay 20k gold *Thief hideout - needs 8k sorceress points, reward is a thug bonus *Dragon Stash - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Gems and Lord of Darkness Captain Cigalo's quests *A great captain without ship - pay 250K gold *Hull repair - need 25K carpenter points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Ripped sails - need 25K tailor points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Broken rudder - need 25K blacksmith points, reward is 5 skillpoints *Mysterious Island - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Mythic feathers, a Demon plate and 1.5M gold Category:Quests